


One Time a Mind-Meld Was Unpleasant. One Time a Mind-Meld was Pleasant.

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Humor, Meta, Mind Meld, Other, Satire, This Is STUPID, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically: <a href="http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/8893.html?thread=26262717#t26262717">what if Vulcans had their own kink meme</a>?  What might the prompts be like?  Mightn't one possibly be like: </p><p>"A non-consensual mind meld is forced upon a character (the choice of whom is given to the anonymous author). A second character observes the reactions of the first, and heals him/her via a second mind meld. No physical intimacy is played out or implied."</p><p>Warnings for noncon telepathy and latinate English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time a Mind-Meld Was Unpleasant. One Time a Mind-Meld was Pleasant.

* * *

 

  
>Subject: One Time a Mind-Meld Was Unpleasant. One Time a Mind-Meld was Pleasant.  
Posted By: T_Lira  
2258-185 1:46 PM UTC  
  
Once upon Stardate 2258.177, Ensign Pavel Andreivich Chekov walked into Conference Room 12 on deck 15 on the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ , NCC-1701. The room was already occupied by a female whose identity was unknown to Ensign Chekov. For this reason, he reacted with surprise. In addition, as Ensign Chekov was and still is fully Terran, still pubescent, and native to a particularly passionate Terran country, he expressed his surprise.  
  
The unknown female said: "I apologize if I surprised you."  
  
Ensign Chekov said: "My emotions are quite riotous! I feel both surprise and embarrassment at my surprise!" Ensign Chekov's face was flushed a very deep green and his eyes were wet, a Terran physiological reaction to turbulent and uncontrolled emotions.  
  
The female stood and said: "I find your emotional expression fascinating. I shall mind-meld with you to further observe them."  
  
Ensign Chekov reacted with equally uncontrolled dismay at this statement. Though he babbled nonsensical combinations of words such as "no" and "please" in a fascinatingly unsteady voice, his refusal to meld was quite clear.   
  
Nevertheless, the female reacted as if he had acquiesced and placed her fingers on the cool flushed skin of his cheek. Ensign Chekov tried to escape, but his physical weakness made escape impossible. Therefore, he began to cry outright and the fluid from his eyes actually overflowed, running obscenely down his face and onto the female's fingers.  
  
The female found this pleasing, particularly in tandem with the weak yet extremely clear emotions of fear, dislike, and "humiliation" (an untranslatable Terran emotion) that she observed through the meld. Ensign Chekov's thoughts and memories were also fascinating: considered a "genius" on Terra, his mathematical equations and ruminations on science were quite brilliant, yet charmingly classified into "favorites" and intermixed with "excitement."  
  
The female ended the meld and, experiencing emotional side-effects, thanked Ensign Chekov and patted him on the head in a gesture of affection. Ensign Chekov, also experiencing side-effects, said: "I do not offer you welcome. I clearly expressed my desire not to participate in a mind-meld with you, yet you initiated one regardless. Thus, it was non-consensual and unacceptable."  
  
Ensign Chekov then ran into the corridor.  
  
Due to coincidence, Commander Spock, at that time, was proceeding down the same corridor. Ensign Chekov collided with him. Though clearly distraught and unable, even with Vulcan influence, to control his emotions of violation and trauma, Ensign Chekov apologized sincerely to Commander Spock and offered him assistance.  
  
This fictional scenario is continued in a subsequent post.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Subject: One Time a Mind-Meld Was Unpleasant. One Time a Mind-Meld was Pleasant. Continued.  
Posted By: T_Lira  
2258-185 1:49 PM UTC  
  
This post contains the continuation of the fictional scenario began above.  
  
After the events previously mentioned, Commander Spock assured Ensign Chekov no assistance was necessary, and observed that Ensign Chekov seemed emotionally distraught. He said: "Ensign Chekov, you seem emotionally distraught."  
  
Ensign Chekov said: "You are correct in your assessment, dear friend Mr. Spock! Figuratively, I am a riot of emotions, as though a storm were raging in my mind, again figuratively! An unknown Vulcan female mind-melded with me in Conference Room 12 against my wishes! As I have no control over my emotional responses, I am weeping and wailing and crying out for assistance! It is quite untoward!"  
  
Commander Spock said: "Please allow me to attempt to reassure you, Ensign. I shall apprehend the offending female personally. In the interim, however, I shall offer a suggestion. Would you like me to erase your memories of the non-consensual meld via a second, fully consensual meld? I believe the benefits for your well-being would outweigh any emotional triggers for the meld former."  
  
Ensign Chekov expressed surprise, then gently placed his hand in Commander Spock's. He whispered: "Oh, yes, Commander, that would be most pleasing! Please, meld with me, I need it now!"  
  
Mr. Spock said: "Very well." He performed the meld.  
  
When he had completed, Ensign Chekov was no longer crying, though his eyes were still slightly wet and his cheeks still slightly green. He let out a sigh and smiled at Commander Spock so widely that his teeth showed.  
  
He said: "I am sorry, dear friend Commander Spock! I am rueful, because I have forgotten what we were currently discussing!"  
  
Commander Spock, while himself feeling the aftereffects of the mind-meld, which included the same bald emotions and fascinating scientific theories that had fascinated the wicked unknown female, retained masterful control. He said: "I am unoffended, Ensign Chekov. Shall we continue to the bridge?"  
  
Ensign Chekov expressed eager agreement and eager affection.  
  
Afterward, they performed their duties admirably.  
  
This is the end of the above fictional scenario.


End file.
